thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius Turner, known to most as Timmy, is the main character of the The Fairly OddParents alongside Cosmo and Wanda. He is considered by his peers as "an average kid that no one understands". His parents sometimes even ignore him and leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky (which they never believe that Vicky did destructive things to their house,or terrorized Timmy). Because of this daily neglect by Vicky, Timmy was granted two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and later on a fairy godbrother,Poof. Character Timmy Turner is the main character or main protaganist of the show The Fairly OddParents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Cosmo and Wanda's son Poof was born (Fairly OddBaby), he now has three fairies and instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family. Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books. As a result, his superhero alter- ego is also the Chin's sidekick, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. His birthday is March 21, and he was born in the nineties according to the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", though he remains ten years old throughout the entire series due to a floating timeline which does not allow characters to age. Timmy is played by Drake Bell in the Fairly Odd Movie. Before the Fairly OddParents were created, Timmy Turner used to wear a red shirt and a blue hat. He also had red hair. Description Timmy wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has blue colored eyes and buck teeth. He, along with his friends Chester and A.J., are considered unpopular at school. One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in "The Good Old Days!" that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. (Although in the upcoming movie, "Grow Up Timmy Turner", his is seen without his buck teeth. Fans assume that he made a wish a long time ago to get rid of them,) Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents thought their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". At age ten, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice, especially when compared to other boys his age like Chester and A.J.. According to the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!", Timmy is four feet and two inches tall, and weighs sixty pounds. Personality Throughout the series, Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant but yet he is scrawny and weak but makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Once he and Trixie shared a kiss before Timmy was sucked into the Darkness. Later on, Timmy and Trixie try to kiss again but are interrupted each time by several different characters. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker), his common grade despite being above average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. He is very bad at riding motorcycles as seen in Wishology, but that is because he doesn't have a license to do that yet. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going to far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television special "Fairy Idol", where a Timmy-clone drove Cosmo and Wanda away by ungratefully using their magic and overworking them as part of Norm's plan to get revenge on Timmy. Even after learning about the ruse, Cosmo and Wanda were reluctant to return to Timmy because of his behavior, but did so anyway when they saw how much he cared for them. Background Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He is the grandson of Pappy from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Ustinkistan many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box, which become a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930s. Everytime Mr. and Mrs. Turner find unexpected things Timmy has in his room, they ask Timmy where he got those stuff, and Timmy just says, "Uhh, Internet?" (There are some instances where this does not work) Family Timmy's closest relatives are, of course, his Mom and Dad. He loves them very much, and the feeling is mutual, until his parents sometimes seem disregarding to their son's feelings and needs over their own, which is to get out of the house as often as possible for their own personal interests, leaving Timmy to the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky. They also tend to coldly ignore him, lie to him without guilt, and do stupid things at Timmy's expense. They have even gone to great lengths to find friends to escape "the boy" as they once called him. Timmy's Mom is more sensitive and kind to Timmy while his Dad is more selfish. Timmy clearly has a better relationship with his godparents and baby godbrother, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They love each other as much as any other family. Timmy also grew close with his Pappy, after he came to fill in for Vicky one night, when he learned just how great old cartoons could be, although due to a wish that made Pappy sound like a lunatic, Timmy's parents chose not to have Pappy remain as Timmy's full-time babysitter. Besides his parents and godparents, Timmy supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but it's more of a reversed role, as Timmy usually has to get Catman out of trouble or help him when he's feeling down. But it seems to be an almost "uncle/nephew" relationship. Timmy also has a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad. Early life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him stereotypically girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat.(This was revealed in the episode: the secret origin of Denzel Crocker) It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. Timmy also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him.One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The two fairies became Timmy's "fairy godparents", watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable.(This was revealed in the movie: Abra-Catastrophe) Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark. At school At school, Timmy is considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang, the most popular girl at school. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmadance Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Even with the help of magic, Timmy is still challenged by Trixie's stubbornness. Timmy has two best friends:Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy and his friends are considered "unpopular kids" by the rest of the school, although Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are apparently a notch above Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Francis, who beats them up on sight, often times in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Francis's size and brutality, Timmy will still stand up to him. In "Kung Timmy" he was able to beat Francis in a fight with the help of his fairies, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Francis was about to beat up Tootie for cheering on Timmy, he was easily able to save her and beat Francis so badly that Timmy's father could use his son as a threat to get Francis to clean up the mess he made at the Turner's House. Tad and Chad also consider him unpopular as well and treat him almost just as badly. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist. Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy". Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. In "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", it is revealed that Timmy tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just ''caused''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Trivia *Timmy has his own theme song. *Timmy's full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. *Timmy's birthday is March 21, which is on Aires. *Timmy bites his toenails, which is strange, because he is horrified by bare feet. *When having nightmares, Timmy grinds his teeth. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents expecting a girl as his mother was pregnant as revealed in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. *Grandpa babysat Timmy when he was an infant, and due to letting him suck on a pacifier too long, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth. *Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. It could be inheritable. *His height is seen somewhat as 3 feet 7 inches, in the future, he's possibly 5 foot 6 inches *Timmy is ambidextrous, but prefers to use his left hand. *Timmy loses his buck teeth twice. *He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Ironically, Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: Her crush on Timmy. *Timmy's excuse for everything is that he got something on the internet. He even said he got heat vision on the internet. This excuse did not work in Inspection Detection as Timmy's parents found out that they don't have internet. *Timmy has shown many symptoms of Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). These include: Major focusing problems(even admitting a few times in the series), being hyperactive(not counting his sugar rush in Just Deserts!), antisocial behavior(he only has 2 friends not including his "back up friends"), forgets what he is doing occasionally, and even goes to therapy (usually having to deal with social problems). He also great at finding things; and brain scans and studies of ADHD show that those who have it show more "hunter-gatherer" traits. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Senitinels of Action Category:North American characters Category:Detective Category:School Students Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Funniest Characters